


Critias, Timaeus, Et Plato

by heckkboy



Category: Atlantis: The Lost Empire (2001), Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Atlantis: The Lost Empire Fusion, M/M, Minor Character Death, Other, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-14
Updated: 2018-04-15
Packaged: 2019-04-22 16:45:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,244
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14312952
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heckkboy/pseuds/heckkboy
Summary: Atlantis... At long last. Fifteen years had passed since his promise, and he's finally made it. If only his father were here to see it with him.





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> The McHanzo Atlantis: The Lost Empire AU you needed! The AU credit goes to Nimpnawak Production on Tumblr! Check out their Atlantis AU art, it's absolutely spectacular! 
> 
> My name is Wes and I'm here to join you on this ride. I don't know how updates will be, but I'll try to update at least once every two weeks.
> 
> My apologies for the prologue being long-winded if it is!
> 
> Tags will be added as necessary! Keep an eye on them!

 

> " . . . In a single day and night of misfortune, the island of Atlantis disappeared into the depths of the sea. " - Plato, 360 B.C.

 

It begins with a city.

A city of light blues, pastel pinks, sunny yellows, and stone grays.

A city that spans miles with statues and structures all around.

A city with people who live their lives in kindness, in harmony.

 

The last day the isolated city was seen as a desperate day. People scurrying around like ants when the tides changed inappropriately. The people, mere minutes later, being thrust into a panic as the water recedes farther than it should have. Fisherman ran to the palace with bare, wet feet demanding they be seen by the King and Queen. The fishermen knew the signs: water receding meant tsunami. The fish were scarce, scared. The King contemplated before standing, taking his steps to walk outside the room with his wife, who had beckoned their two young children. It only took a few more minutes, feeling the air change and hearing the distant scream-like hums of the Ketaks being pushed past their limits and ultimately, being swallowed by the wall of water traveling behind.

 

The King’s eyes could only widen at the height of the wave. The Queen, beside her, held tightly to both of her son’s hands and took one footstep back when she saw it. It was unclear what the cause of this event was. She only knew that it was dangerous. Bells began to ring before the royal family could process the horror, warning bells. The King looked back at his wife, his children, and gently grabbed her by one of her wrists, tugging before letting go.

 

“We must leave!”

 

The Queen nodded and began to move with her children. The people in the courtyard knew where to go, everyone knew where to go. The shelters were the only safe place from the impending tsunami. Her youngest stumbled, lost his footing. He scraped his knee and she stopped to turn to him, rushing him to stand. Tears clouded the child’s eyes and the Queen looked up from her son to see her husband, stopped and waiting for them. On her chest, the crystal began to glow like it did with most domestic things she did with it. It vibrated softly before it lifted from her chest and she stood. The sky began to glow the same green-blue the crystal gave off as her eyes changed from a honey brown to a steely blue.

 

There were no words as she let go of her children, her husband only gaping. There were no words as she was lifted from the ground and limply brought to the sky. Her youngest tried to grab for her, and her oldest, only two years older, held his brother tightly to him. The youngest didn’t understand. He couldn’t. He only knew his mother was leaving him. The two boys and their father watched as a beloved wife and mother disappeared and a barrier form around the sky.

 

The last thing seen of the once prosperous island was washed beneath the waves, presumed to not be seen again.

 

-

 

The years go on. New settlements are made, and a child is born in New York, 1882. The child is only four years old when his parents pass, due to illness. Jesse McCree was placed into the foster care system for two years until he was adopted by a man by the name of Gabriel Reyes, a well-known linguist, and adventurer.

 

Gabriel Reyes was one of the best of his time but went into a semi-retirement when he adopted a six-year-old Jesse. The child adored Gabriel, demanded stories of his adventures, even. He told him stories of Atlantis, and the child would demand to hear more, completely infatuated. Gabriel would tell him of his own pursuits of Atlantis, and Jesse vowed to one day find it if Gabe didn’t.

 

Jesse had a fascination with adventure, fueled directly by Gabriel. Gabriel would take Jesse hiking, rock climbing, and more. The child absolutely loved it. Jesse showed promise when he was young, asking Gabriel to teach him as many languages as he could with far too much enthusiasm. They practiced together as often as they could until Jesse became fluent.

 

In 1896, Jesse gained an interest in cartography. He set up games for Gabe and himself to play, creating ‘treasure hunting’ maps in his free time. Jesse McCree-Reyes was a spunky young man.

 

It was 1902 when Gabriel got sick. It was lung cancer, he told Jesse. He was only twenty years of age, and he felt almost as if his whole world was crumbling. The man who took him in, who he called ‘father,’ was dying. With no way to fix it.

 

It was only a year later when Jesse sat beside Gabriel on his deathbed, tears in his eyes and a soft smile on his lips.

 

“I’m looking for Atlantis, Pa. I’m gonna find it for you just like I promised.”

 

“I know you will, mijo. If anyone can find it, you can.”

 

Those few final words of his would fuel Jesse for the next ten years. When Jesse wasn’t working, he would be spending his time looking through his father’s old stuff for anything Gabriel hadn’t seen. Gabriel had extracted most of what he could from books and items, but not as much as he could.

 

Gabriel had a journal with as much written Atlantean he could translate. Jesse used this to his advantage, using it to teach himself what Gabe knew, and using what he knew to become proficient in it. He studied into the late hours of the night, memorizing what his father knew, memorizing the information he found himself. There was only a matter of time for him to actually find some information of substance. It came in the shape of an Icelandic artifact.


	2. Chapter One

 

> “Simple. Atlantis can't be found." He scoffed at her. " You're the second person to tell me that in less than an hour.”   
>  ― Sherrilyn Kenyon

 

Jesse woke, slowly but surely, to light in his face and birds singing in the air. He squeezed his eyes shut tighter, stretching with a deep inhale and a grin growing on his face. His body went lax and he stared up at the ceiling. Today was absolutely going to be the day he convinced Mister Reinhardt and Miss Amari to fund his expedition. He had infallible proof that even they couldn’t deny, that they couldn’t just blame on ‘silly imagination’ like they had before.

 

If it didn’t work, he’d have to resign. He loved his job as a linguist for the Smithsonian, but Jesse needed people to believe him. He needed to find someone to fund him. Jesse couldn’t make it to Atlantis on his own, he knew that for sure. Pure stubbornness wouldn’t help him out this time.

 

The brunette pushed himself up and out of his bed to pull clothes out from his closet and to prepare himself for the day. He had three hours until he had to leave for his appointment with the two museum heads. Into the bathroom Jesse went, washing his face and debating. To shave, or not to shave. His calloused hand brushed his chin, looking in the mirror, and deciding to leave his facial hair alone.

 

Within the next two hours, he’d managed to pull himself together in a simple white button-up and a pair of dark slacks, making sure everything he needed was in one area. Jesse spared a moment to take a look at the only photo he had of his father. A picture they’d taken together when Jesse had been no older than fifteen. In it, Gabriel stood tall and stiff. He had the smallest smile on his face as his eyes seemed to stare directly at whoever was looking at the photograph.

 

Jesse himself was a lot smaller than he is now. He was scrawny, muscled, and shorter, but certainly not underfed. His own face had a large smile, but it was directed at Gabe rather than the camera. He only had a few whiskers growing at that time. Jesse got told to shave them off before they took the picture, but Jesse thought they looked cool, he wanted to keep them. Now, able to grow a full beard, of course, he thought it looked dumb. This picture was his most treasured possession, the only item Jesse had of his father that wasn’t Atlantis related.

 

He shook his head. There was no time for him to be getting sad over something that happened fifteen years ago. Today was Jesse’s day. Ana and Reinhardt would say yes. He knew it, he could feel it deep in his bones. Running a hand through his hair, Jesse moved from the picture to his stack of papers on the shield. He placed the papers in a messenger’s bag and hefted the shield under his arms. He took one more look at his home and grinned before making his way to the museum.

 

_______

 

“Wait, hold the door!”

 

Of course, he’d get side-tracked on the way there. He had to run so he wouldn’t be late to his appointment with the museum heads. Thankfully, the stranger held the door for him so he wouldn’t have to ram his shoulder into a door. As Jesse ran for the stairs, he yelled a small ‘thanks’ behind him.

 

Of course, he wouldn’t be so lucky as to show up on time. Jesse was fifteen minutes late if he read the last clock that passed correctly. At least he ran fast enough to catch Ana Amari and Reinhardt Wilhelm on their way out.

 

“Hold on! Wait, I’m here now! I’m so sorry I’m late!”

 

Jesse nearly drops the shield he’s carrying when he stops in front of them, almost out of breath. He’s panting and he’s tired, but that doesn’t stop him from standing straight and looking up at the old giant-that-is Reinhardt Wilhelm, and the soft-old-woman-that-is Ana Amari.

 

Looks certainly can fool people. Despite how small Ana Amari is, she could kill a person with a single glance. Reinhardt’s size was frightening, but the man was as soft as could be. The large, grayed man beams a smile at Jesse.

 

“I didn’t think you were going to make it, my friend.”

 

“Honestly? Neither did I. Honest, I really am sorry,” Jesse gives the two a tiny grin, “We still got time for you two to hear my proposal?”

 

Ana lets out a soft sigh, her expression filling Jesse’s heart with a tiny bit of dread.

 

“Jesse,” she starts out. “We... both know how much this means to you, but we cannot fund your expedition.”

 

“But, Ana, I finally know where we can find proof it exists,” he brings his hand up to the bridge of his nose, massaging it gently with his index finger and this thumb. “I just need two, three months in Iceland at the least.”

 

“Now, Jesse,” Reinhardt spoke. “We need you here, with us, at the museum.”

 

“Not off, galavanting around, looking for stuff you were told about when you were a little pup.”

 

Jesse sighs, brows furrowed. To say the least, he was fully disheartened and disappointed.

 

“I really can’t convince either of you?”

 

“No, Jesse. You need to be here, with Ana and I.”

 

He puts the shield down and digs through his messenger’s bag, pulling out a paper and handing it to Ana.

 

“Then I gotta put in my two weeks notice. I can’t stay here if you guys aren’t going to help me do what I need to do.”

 

Ana’s face sours, but she doesn’t fight it.

 

“Very well, then. I.. am sorry we aren’t working out for you, Jesse. I hope your endeavors to find your lost island pay off.”

 

Ana leaves, but Reinhardt stays. He smiles, albeit sadly. Reinhardt places one large hand on Jesse’s smaller shoulder.

 

“I will make sure you always have a position available to you here. You are--were one of our best. It is a shame to lose you. Good luck, my friend.”

 

Then Jesse is left alone, with only his papers, shield, and thoughts. Disappointment didn’t suit Jesse McCree, but it’s what he has to deal with. He watches Reinhardt walk away before picking up the shield and walking back to the entrance of the museum. He shifted the strap of the shield on his shoulder and took his steps down the stairs. Jesse needed to figure out what he was going to do now.

 

Everything seemed.. hopeless. He took his way normal way home, staring mostly at the ground. Jesse absolutely didn’t know what he was going to do. The only contacts he had were Ana and Reinhardt, and that was because they were his father’s friends. That was likely one of the only reasons he managed to get a job at the museum because they knew his father. He trudged his ways up the steps to his home and stepped inside, dropping the shield by the door.

 

Lights were off, blinds were closed, and not enough light was peeking in. Jesse didn’t feel like opening the windows, so he settled for turning the lights on in his living room. Turning from the light switch to the now brightened room, he’s instantly aware of the woman sitting in one of his chairs. A chill runs down his spine when he realizes she’s staring directly at him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've decided to use my Tumblr for updates, so if you don't like to subscribe but would still like to know when I've updated the fic, feel free to follow:: 
> 
> http://heckboyy.tumblr.com/ !
> 
> Kudos and comments fuel me! I love seeing them and they inspire me to write, so please leave some!


End file.
